Death Undone
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: Rating for safety. Ignore the title it means nothing. In this story something terrible has happened while Kagome was gone. The first chapter is a bore but it gets better and more InuYasha like. R&R or whatever.


"I don't wanna go back to school. I don't wanna stay here at home. I'd like to crawl under a rock and hide; like to fall asleep and stay that way for a century or two."

WOTW- Yes this is just a taste of what's to come. What's happened to Tangled? I got sick of it. I needed a new story to keep my mind… off of things. I have no ideas right now. I just JUST signed off the internet and started typing. I said to myself "just type and let everything come to you as you go". So this will probably suck big time. Probably worse than anything you ever read before. Well there's the back and the X in the corner. So if you don't wanna read no one's holding you here.

Disclaimer- Does the "dis" part not speak for itself?

It started like any normal day for the group. Everyone waking up, a fight between Inuyasha and Kagome, a large, red hand- print on Miroku's cheek, and a very aggrivated Sango. Yup a typical morning.

Also a morning when Kagome had to go back to the present. With a flip of her hair towards a still grumbling Inuyasha she left.

'Doesn't matter', she though to herself. 'Let him get mad. He'll get over it just like her always does.' With a final glance back she slipped into the well falling back to her own time.

She climbed out of the well hoisting herself and her once again over stuffed back pack into the shrine. Within minutes she was in her house.

"Mom I'm home", she called slipping her shoes off. She scurried further into the house. "Mom!" She entered the kitchen. It was empty. "Souta? Grandpa? Anybody?" She ran up the stairs. There was no trace of anyone anywhere.

She left the house to her grandfather's shop. It too was empty. 'Where is everybody?'

Kagome shrugged running back in the house to get ready for a fun day of just hanging out with her friend Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. (Okay I don't remember their names exactly so if those aren't it deal.)

It felt good to slip into fresh clean clothes and to be wearing something other than her school uniform. 'Jeans, what a great invention!' She slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a deep red T-shirt. And, yes, sneakers! (I get so sick of those stupid dress shoes. Am I alone here?)

Soon Kagome was walking through the streets of Tokyo. The _empty_ streets of Tokyo. 'What's going on here?' She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ayumi's number. Her answering machine took the call…

"Hey you've reached Ayumi's room. I'm not here because I evacuated with everyone else. Doesn't matter if you leave a message. The radiation is probably gonna destroy this machine anyway." ::Beep::

Kagome dropped her phone looking around the streets. Most cars were gone. The houses and businesses looked empty. A cloud in the distance was migrating slowly towards her. Glancing down a side street Kagome found the wreckage from under the cloud. Trees twisted and wilting, and a man?

Kagome called to him," Hello! Can you tell me where everyone is?"

The man let out a mangled grunt foam streaming down his cheeks.

Kagome, startled, jumped back a little. She turned and ran home. The most logical thing to do was turn on the news and see what was going on.

"And now we switch to Mai Matsuro", the announcer said smoothly.

"Mai Matsuru here", the lady on TV announced. She had on some strange yellow suit and a large mask. "And I'm standing in front of the Tokyo Power Plant where malfunctioning equipment has lead to the melt down and evacuation of the greater Tokyo area. Here with me is a civilian on her way out of the city."

The camera panned out revealing a family of three. A woman with dark hair became the focal point of the whole discussion. The name under it read Aiko Higurashi.

Mai Matsuro began talking again. "Miss Higurashi" –Kagome's ears perked up at the sound of her name.- "Tell us who are you taking with you on the evacuation?"

Aiko Higurashi spoke close to the microphone held in front of her. "Well it's just me, my son, and his grandfather."

"So, your whole family then Ms. Higurashi?"

A shadow passed over the woman's face. "No. I'm afraid I wasn't able to contact my daughter Kagome about the news."

"So are we to presume she's been left behind in Tokyo, ma'am?"

Aiko shook her head. "No she's… in her own world you might say."

"Thank you. Back to you at the studio."

In slight shock Kagome clicked off the TV. 'My mom, Souta, and grandpa left without so much as a note? They were gonna let me come back and get radiated into oblivion?'

Just then there was a knock at her door and a loud voice. "Anyone in this house? Anyone left behind?"

Kagome opened the door greeted by a cop.

"You what are you doing here", he asked. He took her escorting her to his car. He got in and started off through the streets.

"Um where are we going", Kagome asked still confused by what was going on.

"All the refugees are staying in the school", he said pulling up to Kagome's school. He turned his head and gave her a stern look. "Go on get inside before the radiation eats you alive."

A look of shock came to her face. She got out of the car and ran back towards the shrine.

"Your gonna get yourself killed", the officer called to her.

Kagome turned her head running back. Up the stairs and into the well house. At the door to the shrine she crashed into a large figure.

She shook her head looking up. "Inuyasha."

He keh'd at her. "You don't have any stupid tests today." He looked like he had solved a great mystery. "You aren't even dressed the same."

Kagome lowered her head staring at the ground.

Inuyasha smelled it, her fear, her sorrow, her confusion.

"Kagome?" He knelt down face to face with her.

"I don't wanna go back to school. I don't wanna stay here at home. I'd like to crawl under a rock and hide; like to fall asleep and stay that way for a century or two." She raised her head. "I'm sorry InuYasha. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about." She pointed off to the cloud rolling over Tokyo approaching the shrine slowly.

"A demon", Inuyasha questioned. "Feh. No problem."

"There aren't any demon's in my time", Kagome sighed becoming impatient with his inferiority.

"Oh yeah then what do you call that", he asked.

"Radiation cloud", she snapped at him. "And it's why no one's here and everyone left!" She stood up and stormed into her house.

A very confused Inuyasha followed. "Kagome what in the hells are you babbling on about? Their scents are right here!"

"But they aren't."

InuYasha's nose picked up a strange scent.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome saw the look in his eyes of mystery. She peered out a window and found a powerful cloud of chemicals closing in on the shrine.

"What IS that", Inuyasha asked.

"A death sentence", Kagome answered. "We have to leave or it'll kill us. Or me."

"Okay then we'll just go back to the well and…"

"InuYasha", Kagome interrupted him. "How am I supposed to know if my family's okay if I'm back there with you? I'll never know if it's safe to come back. And this might destroy the well! I'd never be able to come back here Back home."

"Okay well then what should we do? What do you want?"

"Time. I need more time."

"Well you can't have that." Inuyasha wrapped his hand around her small wrist. "Come on we're going back through the well."

"Inuyasha", Kagome whined being dragged along, feet leaving tracks in the dirt. "I can't go. Inuyasha if my family comes back they won't…"

The cloud was coming closer. "Do you want to live or not", Inuyasha turned to face her. "I won't let you die."

WOTW- Okay I know just how lame this is… and that is very. And probably over half of this is made up or incorrect or whatever. But hey all that matter is what you people think of it. So why not review and tell me? Okay well thanks. By the way… If someone knows how to say "I'm sorry for betraying you" or something along those lines in Japanese could you tell me? Okay well that's all. Arigato to anyone who reviews.

Whisper on the Wind, Cry into the Crowd, Voice against the Current, Crying out Loud.


End file.
